Remek
] Summary Remek is an entity from "beyond the stars" who taken an interest in the third orb of the Sun and is a recurring character in The Adventures of Canter Creek. Remek isn't necessarily an antagonistic or benevolent entity, though has an underlining sense of justice against great misdeeds. Personality Remek is very calm, level-headed and stoic. He doesn't lack emotions, but he keeps them repressed and controllable. Although Remek considers himself to be a force that is neither good nor evil, he's shown morality and a sense of justice on numerous occasions, though it requires much to coax it out of him. Remek's position as a neutral force is said to be tied to his "role" in the universal balance and not of his own choosing. Remek is forced to suppress his true feelings, but has created numerous avatars to portray various personalities, such as the quiet Mot and the unnamed avatar who brought destruction to Galaxy Canyon long ago in the age of myth. Appearance Remek's appearance was described as being "to real" and "to vivid" to be seen by mortal and immortal eyes alike, and that his true nature was unlike any form of matter conceivable. Biography The history of Remek is one that is both well-storied and utterly forgotten. Ancient legends tell of the "Moon Demon" named "Tulos" who stalked the ancient populace of Canter Creek that is believed to be an ancient avatar of Remek. Perhaps the earliest known sighting of Remek dates back to several thousand years before the Common Era, in which an monstrous, humanoid being apparently ruled tribes who resided in Galaxy Canyon. This being was tall, lanky, with skin that was grey and featureless and a bulbous head with massive eyes. In recent years, a far more humanoid avatar known as Mot has visited Galaxy Canyon after he sensed that ancient Unicorn artifacts were used for the first time in over 10,000 years. Mot's arrival in Galaxy Canyon was brief, but monumental, finally proving the existence of the 'Men beyond the Stars' that Professor Eldentieimer theorized existed for decades. Before his departure, Remek claimed he may visit Galaxy Canyon once again, but in a form so different and unusual that no one would believe it was him. Remek's true nature is much more muddied. Believed to be the king and possibly father of the primordial brothers, Moloch and Dyēus, Remek's presence is felt in every corner of the universe, in the shadowy galaxies of the Dark Quadrant to the "Elder Stars" near the centerpiece of the big bang. Virtually nothing is known of Remek's true form and his true nature and all that can be gleamed comes from legends and the research performed by Professor Eldentieimer, who has long since believed in aliens such as Remek and Moloch. What can be assumed however, is Remek is an uncountably ancient entity. Far more ancient than the Unicorn Gods who assembled the galaxy and are more ancient than even the Elders of Mars, who witnessed the creation of much of the universe. All are apart of Remek, and Remek is apart of all. However, if the legends are true, then their is a being above even Remek, a being whose power is so great that Remek is powerless in its presence. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely far higher | Unknown Origin: The Adventures of Canter Creek Age: Trillions of years old (hails from a section of the universe where the laws of physics are tired and worn out) Alignment: Neutral Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (On an atomic scale), Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Physiology, Weather Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Limited), Perception Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation | All the same on a vastly greater scale, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnipresence, Creation Attack Potency: At least Planet level (It was theorized by Professor Eldentieimer that the energy of his mindwaves alone to shatter planets and bring about the end of the world. It was said nothing in the world could possibly stand a chance against him if he decided to attack, which should include the ancient artifacts of the Unicorn Mines, which when misused accidentally created a 12th planet in the solar system), likely far higher (Ancient legends state that the sun and moon themselves shivered upon the arrival of 'the being beyond the stars'. Claimed that anything humanity can imagine, he can do) | Unknown (It is said that Remek is the face of the stars in the night sky, and that all aspects of the universe have the mark of Remek. Said to be the king of Moloch and Dyēus, whose conflicts were said to bring about the creation of "all bad things" in ancient Unicorn Mythology) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled from the 'distant stars' to the Planet within days) | Unknown. Possibly Omnipresent (Remek's true form is said to be eternally everywhere, all at once and yet never at all) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Should be superior to the ancient Unicorns, who "hauled" the planets to create the solar system) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet level, likely far higher | Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher | Unknown Stamina: Limitless (Perpetually powered by the heart of the Eternal Sun) | Limitless Range: Universal (His avatars can freely manifest wherever they please across the universe) | Universal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Implied to be the writer of the "Library of the Stars", which contains information on everything that has ever been written) Weaknesses: Cannot exert great emotions and must maintain a balance within the universe. Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Probability Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Adventures of Canter Creek Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Incomplete Profiles